Consummates
by ChibiZombieBunny
Summary: Where sins and salvations intertwine with love and honor, there are no innocents. Ranma/Angel Sanctuary AU Xover/Fusion (all at once)


Consummates - (Five points if you can figure out the pun)  
  
Prologue - aka Premise Chapter  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did, well, you couldn't sue me for it, because I'd own it. But since I don't own anything, realize I'm merely doing this for entertainment value.  
  
Reader Warning - this is a premise story. If I continue it (which is dependant on a variety of factors) it will be a AU crossover/fusion of Ranma ½ (obviously) and Angel Sanctuary. Now, that being said, Angel Sanctuary, as well as this story, deal with issues than many people will not be comfortable with. I am giving this an "R" rating, because that's what Angel Sanctuary has on its DVD. I don't intend to have terribly graphic depictions of violent or sexual situations (though both violent and sexual situations will occur, they just won't be horribly depicted). However, there will be many issues that you might find to be Taboo. If you don't like it, please don't continue reading from this point onward.  
  
I would love to get a pre-reader, or sounding board. I will be periodically rechecking for errors, but as this is a premise chapter, which I will re-update if I ever return to this story, please forgive any flagrant mistakes I made  
  
Read and Review, would love to hear some ideas to possibly expand on this.  
  
Still with me? In that case.  
  
Our story begins (with humble apologies)  
  
She was alone in the dojo in the morning twilight hours. Many assumed she woke up early to do simple things, like getting the first bath That was only half right. The other, and to her mind, more important reason was before her where she knelt with her head against the floor.  
  
"Mother, please give me strength" she said in almost a whisper, as two droplets fell from her face to the floor. "Show me someway to find the strength to release me this pain. I am too weak to keep enduring."  
  
She raised her head off the floor. Drawing forth a small knife she held it at her wrists. Her hands shook, she had brought the blade so many times to her wrist but she had never been able to deliver the cut. She closed her eyes, praying, pleading with her hands to make the cut.  
  
"Please, let me leave this hell. I'll take any other, but get me away from this world." She thought to herself. Her vision was blurry. Tears obstructing her view of her wrist and the knife. So many times she had sat here in this same position, unable to overcome instincts that said a knife should not be placed there. So many times she attempted to stare into the abyss, but had averted her eyes.  
  
Closing her eyes she muttered a prayer for strength. Rather than staring at the knife, or her wrists, she pulled the blade without thinking, and felt the release.  
  
"I. I've. I've done it. I'm sorry mother." She smiled at the shrine.  
  
She looked at her wrists. Blood was spraying up through her lashed wrist, and as consciousness was escaping, she wondered what hell she would be escaping into. She made no false images of the act she did. There were no witnesses. This was not seppuku. This was a dishonorable suicide; simple, fast, and dirty.  
  
As she laid herself down in the puddle of her own life force she muttered a final thanks to her mother, knowing that she and her mother were to forever reside in different realms.  
  
A glow surrounded her body. She figured it was part of whatever happened when you died, and she welcomed it. However, a figure knelt below her. A beautiful woman took up her sliced wrist. Arching her back, she radiated a golden glow, as two feathered wings emerged from her back.  
  
"You are the Angel of Death?" she asked of the angel.  
  
The angel shook her head. She was an angel, but the angel of death she was not. She appeared so familiar though to Kasumi's eye. If the light wasn't so bright, she might have been able to discern more features. As it was, she could barely see her shake her head.  
  
"You can't leave I'm afraid young one. You have a destiny you can't escape." The angel pressed her hand to the wound, and the failing woman's health, began to restore. She looked at the pool of blood she had caused. It seemed to be flowing back into her wound. Flecks that had made it to the wall began to roll along the floor and reenter her skin.  
  
"Please. Please let me go." She was still too weak to speak beyond a hoarse whisper  
  
The angel turned and walked out the door of the dojo and took off into the air.  
  
Kasumi watched in horror as her blood continued to flow into her body, and that her wound slowly closed itself up. Kasumi found her strength again and pulled herself back up to a kneeling position to look at the Tendo family shrine.  
  
"Why Mother?" she asked. Wondering what she could do to escape.  
  
The figurine of her mother, didn't answer her. Looking around, she tried to find the blade she had used. It was no where to be seen.  
  
"Damn it." she said as she punched the floorboards. "I finally do what needed to be done and I'm punished by having the moment taken away. I see that I don't get to experience Hell. I have already been damned there."  
  
She tried to collect herself. Looking long and hard she realized the futility of the situation. There was nothing she could do. She would continue on as she had for so long. She couldn't even kill herself. She would be denied release. With great effort she hid her emotions, turned her mouth into a forced smile, and once again assumed her role as caretaker of the Tendo household. If it was her lot to suffer eternity like this, then so be it.  
  
Walking to the door, she turned off the lights and turned back to her family shrine now hidden I the shadows.  
  
"Mother, I can understand why you left me. Even the gods have forsaken me."  
  
Kasumi returned to the main house. Breakfast needed to be made, and there were many chores that needed to be done. She would try anything to distract herself from the temptations that stabbed at her heart.  
  
No one noticed anything as everyone gathered for breakfast. Soun Tendo commented on the excellence of the meal. Genma and Ranma fought over their food as always. Akane glared at Ranma. In all things present, it appeared to be a normal breakfast within the Tendo household. Nabiki was just picking at her food, apparently preoccupied on her own thoughts.  
  
Kasumi muttered a silent prayer hoping nothing would be brought up to her resolve, and sat down to pick up her chopsticks.  
  
"Ah Tendo, so when should we plan the wedding?" Genma said with a laugh. There had been no plans, no schemes, and there was nothing to have even hinted at the idea of Ranma and Akane getting together. Genma had simply felt that a more direct approach might finally get his son and Akane together.  
  
Soun scratched his head wondering. "Well, we could do it today I suppose. Whatever it takes for our lovebirds to get together. It wouldn't be much-"  
  
Everything stopped when the sound of twigs breaking occurred. Kasumi sat frozen, her chopsticks snapped within her hands and one even jammed into her hand, drawing blood. She seemed to take no notice of it immediately. The words had affected her however, sending her back into her own thoughts. When she finally returned from her glazed over state she looked at her hand.  
  
*So, I can still bleed, just not die.* She thought to herself. She looked at her as the blood flowed freely. It was not a mortal wound. It would heal, leaving at most a small scar.  
  
"How could you say that?" she said with no hidden contempt or anger as she spoke. Her eyes never left her hands. "How could you say that? Today of all days?"  
  
Kasumi was shaking, tears coming down her eyes. She had been almost pleading as the tears came down her face unbidden. Everyone looked at Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi, to whom the entire district perceived as the sweetest, most innocent, caring, trustworthy, kind hearted person in the world, was crying uncontrollably. Her hand was bleeding, but everyone looking on could see it wasn't a physical pain, but an emotional one.  
  
Kasumi finally raised downcast eyes and glanced around the table. Genma was confused. Ranma and Akane were in headlights. Nabiki looked at her with a masked expression, but Kasumi at least saw she was concerned. Even Nabiki had depths to which she could hide her feelings fro her sister. Finally she turned upon her father, who was approaching her to embrace and push away her daughter's pain.  
  
He stopped though as she her lips tightened in a frown and she looked him square in the eye.  
  
"I hate you father." She said in a whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear. There was nothing she felt she had to add.  
  
Kasumi stood up and left the room, her bloodied and broken chopsticks the only thing to speak for her as everyone sat around the table shocked.  
  
"Idiot," was mumbled from the right as Nabiki put her chopsticks down and excused herself as well.  
  
Soun sat frozen. "My own daughter hates me."  
  
There were no tears. One would think that there would be tears. One might think there would be the typical fountain of tears. But there were no tears. No droplets started to form, not even an ounce of moisture occurred.  
  
"Excuse me Saotome. There is something I must do." Soun walked through the sliding doors and headed towards the dojo.  
  
Akane and Ranma exchanged glances, both agreeing that they would find out what's going on.  
  
Only Genma remained, and while it would be unfair to say he wasn't concerned, it would be more appropriate to say he was more concerned about all the extra food left at the table with no mouths to fed other than his own.  
  
Kasumi was in her room crying. Crying into a pillow on her bed, she looked at a picture of her family members. "I'm sorry Mother. I tried so hard to be a good girl. I tried so hard to resist. But. But."  
  
A knock at her door stopped her from continuing.  
  
"Please go away Father. I don't want to speak with you. There is nothing you can-"  
  
"It's Nabiki Sis. And I'm coming in whether you like it or not."  
  
Kasumi wiped her tears from her eyes with her blanket, hoping she could put on a good show for Nabiki. It wouldn't due to hurt her sister. She heard the handle on her door turn as Nabiki came in. Kasumi put on her best face and turned to meet her sister's gaze.  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister. Kasumi's eyes were puffy, obviously she had been crying. Despite the fact Kasumi was smiling, her eyes betrayed her emotions. Nabiki smiled at her sister as she moved to the bed to sit by Kasumi. The mask Kasumi wore was brittle.  
  
"If it helps Kasumi, I understand" Nabiki put her hand on Kasumi's. Hoping to offer what reassurance she could. It had been forever since she tried to convey compassion towards another family member. Pity was an easy emotion. Contempt was another she knew how to do. Compassion though, it had been so long since she had tried to express it openly.  
  
The fragile mask on Kasumi's emotion shattered with the touch and she hugged her younger sister. Weeping, she cried into Nabiki's shoulder.  
  
"I tried so hard Nabiki. I did the best I could. I did chores, learned to cook, to sew, to do anything I could to redeem myself. I tried to become mother. She was so blessed. I'm nothing more than a fraud. But I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. I tried to fill so many voids; to bring something into this void to cover my blemish on my character."  
  
Nabiki merely held her sister. Kasumi looked up from her shoulder, and raised a hand to sister's face.  
  
"Nabiki" she whispered. Before Nabiki could react, Kasumi had covered the distance between their faces and touched her lips to Nabiki's. It was a moment of weakness. She pulled away from her younger sister. "I'm sorry Nabs."  
  
Nabiki touched her lips, where her sister had just kissed. She had never seen the kiss coming. She had let her guard down, and her sister had given into a temptation. The same one she had given into six years prior.  
  
It was 6 years ago, when Nabiki was 11, and her sister Kasumi was 13. Both had already begun puberty, and had even brought up questions of love, and crushes. They were discussing the boys in the area, and had both reached the conclusion that none of them interested them.  
  
"So big sister, is there anyone you are interested in?" Nabiki asked her big sister.  
  
Seeing her blush answered the question for her immediately, but instead of an answer, Kasumi merely asked the same question of her sister. Nabiki likewise blushed. It was a small hurdle.  
  
Slowly over the course of the next couple weeks, each tried to find out the others secret. Playing silly games; always averting glances. The two appeared to everyone to be best of friends.  
  
Finally Nabiki had set up the final hurdle when she made Kasumi promise to tell her if she told her. It was an early morning when they sat on Kasumi's bed. Both twiddled their fingers as both were quite nervous.  
  
Finally Kasumi handed Nabiki an envelope. Before she could open it though, Kasumi had hugged her sister and told her to not be angry with her. Before Nabiki could protest Kasumi had kissed her.  
  
It had been at that precise moment their father had walked in.  
  
"Daddy?" they had both said in unison, completely aware of their compromising position.  
  
Since then, neither had discussed it. Kasumi had been chosen as the instigator and received the lashing from his father. When it was done, Kasumi had apologized to her sister, and her father. She had never called either one of them since then by affectionate titles. Nabs remained distanced, she was now Nabiki. Daddy became Father.  
  
Nabiki held her fingers still to her lips and looked at her sister. She slowly scooted herself over to just behind her sister and hugged her, cradling her against her own body.  
  
"I read the card Kasumi, it was very sweet" Nabiki said as she continued to cradle her sister.  
  
"It's been six years since I got to kiss you. And you never told me who you liked. Father yelled at me so much. He said I had to be good, that I brought dishonor onto the house. He said so many things to me. I had tried to be such a good girl. But I'm sorry, I still loved you Nabs. He said if I didn't behave I'd have to leave"  
  
Kasumi was crying again. She knew she was a lie. So many people thought of her as so many innocent things. She would have to leave after this. It had taken so much effort to bottle up her feelings the first time. To hide behind obliviousness, to distract herself from her sister, she had given up her childhood. She gave up everything, just to be near her sister. It was a taboo love, but it was still love. And there was nothing she could do. If she could escape by death, the lest she could do was leave to spare her sister.  
  
She had given up on "Nabs" after her father had yelled at her for hours all that time ago. She gave up her pet name for her sister, calling her Nabiki, as respect demanded. They weren't allowed to even be friends anymore.  
  
"I should go Nabs. I've disgraced this family enough. I'm sorry. I don't need to hear father yell at me again when he finds out. And you have your own honor to keep." Kasumi moved to disentangle herself from her sister.  
  
"No." It was a simple command. Nabiki reasserted it by holding her sister even more. "I heard father when he had yelled at you. Every word he said I heard. It was something I couldn't endure either."  
  
Nabiki felt a tear come down her cheek. It had been years since she cried. It had been the same night Kasumi and she had changed. Kasumi had become aloof, hiding behind household duties. Nabiki tried to find ways to escape her father. If she continued her life as if nothing happened, she would be the dutiful daughter of a man whom she loved, but no longer respected. She would not be the dutiful daughter of a man that hurt her best friend and sister. She soon learned the truth about the world. Money determined one's place. She would acquire enough wealth to take care of herself. It had been that which started her role as the ice queen. And now that façade she had built up had begun to melt at the same time as her sisters. Her emotions, like the tears coming down her eyes, began to come unbidden.  
  
"Kasumi, what we did was wrong, but I won't trade it. I don't want to lose you again. Please stay here. I'll be right back." She feared Kasumi might try to leave if she didn't hurry. "Please, don't move!"  
  
Seeing her sister nod, she sprinted to her room. Grabbing her ledger she sprinted back to her sister's room, and was relieved when she found her sister still there.  
  
She resumed her seat by her sister. Opening the ledger to a page near the middle she handed it to her sister. He sister looked at the page and her eyes widened.  
  
"But Nabs," she said, already slipping back to her sisters pet name. "Father tore this up."  
  
"I know," Nabiki answer, blushing. "I had to sneak out and rummage through the trash for a few hours to get all the pieces. I had taped them together and put it my ledger I purchased the next day. It was also that day I started booking my first bets."  
  
Nabiki turned the page to show a list of pools, with cash in versus cash out. On one line was simply written "Self bet." It was still unresolved. Grabbing a pencil from the nightstand, Nabiki marked in the ledger, "House wins."  
  
Kasumi looked at her sister puzzled. "What was the bet?"  
  
Smiling, she looked at her sister. "I noticed we were both avoiding each other back then. I made a bet that you would crack before I did."  
  
"Nabs." she said, embarrassed by the attention. Closing her eyes wondering what she should do. She opened them when she found an envelope pressed into her hand.  
  
"Open it please," Nabiki said pleadingly. One looking at her now could call her anything but "Ice Queen." She was scared, confused, and ecstatic all at once.  
  
Opening the card, a gasp escaped Kasumi as she read the card.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Big Sister, I love you too. Nabs." The card fell to the bed, opening for any that might pass by.  
  
"Nabs." Kasumi said with a sigh, looking at her sister.  
  
"That's right, it's Nabs." Nabiki said with a smile as she wiped away some tears "And you are my big sister. Don't forget it."  
  
Nabiki leaned over and kissed her sister full on the lips, crying as she did, but obviously happy.  
  
Kasumi as shaken by the events, and thought about the events from earlier. Maybe it wasn't hell after all. Both she and her sister had just taken the first steps together toward that path to damnation, but both seemed resolved to travel it together.  
  
The angel from earlier watched from a tree outside the window unnoticed. Tears also were coming down her eyes.  
  
"I'm happy for you, my daughters. I only hope you survive the ordeals you are traveling towards.  
  
-End Prologue of Consummations-  
  
So, obviously, to make this a true AU crossover/fusion of Angel Sanctuary, there are obviously going to be more happenings. But this is a prologue. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Next chapter, things like the repercussions from this entire chapter occur. (assuming that I move on with this idea) Rosiel and Alexiel and more AS characters appear. The Ranma casts reactions,  
  
- Would love to get a pre-reader, or sounding board -  
  
Spatulawielder Email at tharpi@lycos.com Website at 


End file.
